Vindication
by GeminiGemelo
Summary: The lioness was falling, an insignificant tear rolling down her cheek. But what did it matter? In a moment it would all be swallowed by the river. Everything in the end had come to nothing at all...


_**A/N:**_

_Twin's back again! And this time with a one-shot... Read and enjoy, people. ;o I'll explain at the end. I typed this up quickly [a few hours], so... yeah. Forgive me. XD_

* * *

"No… _never_…"

Zira smiled as she released her hold on the rock, more than aware of the ravaging deluge under her. She was refusing help, refusing the will to live… all her instincts told her it was wrong. That she should have taken the trembling, shaking paw of the princess. It was the logical thing to do, the _smart _thing to do. But she would never take it. For she didn't see the paw as an innocent appendage of an innocent princess—no, it was the paw of the Pridelanders as a whole. And she would rather die than take a hold of the same claws that once spilled her mate's blood.

And so she let go, her last, small act of defiance. She had failed in everything. Scar was not avenged. The Outlanders were no more. She was alone, almost as she was the day he was taken from her. But she wouldn't sink so low as to accept help from the daughter of his murderer. That was one thing she wouldn't do. Suicide was preferable to such a perversion.

She smiled as she fell, steadfast and stubborn in her choice. The whirlpool below rumbled in her ears, deadly and fierce. Zira would die down below the water, and she knew it. For one of the few times in her life, the lioness was afraid. But she would never show it. Her simper was still there, still plastered on her countenance as in apparent happiness. But under that façade, beneath her masquerading act, there was a single tear. The last one shed for what once was. A life that was perfect and flawless and happy. One that she almost wish hadn't existed—for what purpose had it served other than to be torn from her? What more did it do than drive her into insanity? Alas, sometimes she'd wished she'd never met him, and simply lived a lackluster, yet easy, life like the rest of those accursed lionesses. But it happened nonetheless… indeed, it had all begun on that day, seemingly so long ago. When the shroud of innocence had protected her in bliss and all seemed to be turning towards the better…

* * *

"Shetani… Shetani, we're there. Wake up."

A lioness nuzzled her cub as she set her down on a rock. Shetani opened her red eyes wearily, before stretching out her jaws in a wide, gaping yawn. She rose to her feet lazily, exhausted from the long journey, eyes only half-open from her lethargic slumber. The sun beat down on them both, causing a hot and sticky aura to surround the two. It was uncomfortable, and the young cub didn't exactly want to be here…

"Mother, where are we?"

"We're in the Pridelands," the young lioness mother answered in a calm and patient voice, "… Uncle Roho and his friend King Ahadi live here."

"Oh," she replied disinterestedly. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't we have stayed with the River Pride? It's too hot here."

"Oh, my dear…" the lioness stooped down so that she could see the cub eye-to-eye. "I don't expect you to understand—you're much too young. Daddy would have wanted us to leave if he were still with us."

"Uh, okay," the cub replied timidly, somewhat saddened by memories of her father. She still didn't know why they had had to leave, but decided not to press the issue further. "Mommy, I'm tired."

"I know, dear. I am too. But we have to talk to the king first and let him introduce us to the pride—he and your uncle made the arrangements with him to let us stay here."

Shetani's mother picked the little cub up by the scruff before taking her to Pride Rock. It was a relatively short walk to their destination—had it been any longer, the exhausted progeny would no doubt have drifted off again in her mother's jaws. Indeed, her surroundings were foreign and large and relatively intimidating. Several individuals she didn't know came up to them and greeted her mother warmly, many of the lionesses in particular getting uncomfortably close to Shetani as they fawned over her. One group, however, caught her eye most of all.

The king had come out of the den with his usual pomp, and Shetani was, despite her young age, able to realize his royal position at a distance. He had approached the pair of them with his princes in tow, and had engaged in a lengthy conversation with the young lioness in regards to their future living conditions. Shetani pawed at the ground as her mother set her down, not at all enthralled at their topic of conversation. She only watched distantly as her mother respectfully addressed the king: who, despite his position of power, was relatively affable and informal. The lion beamed and smiled as he talked and seemed to emanate warmth from his very being. He even inquired about Shetani in their conversation, taking a moment to smile at the young cub.

Despite this, however, she still was not interested… And similarly disinterested were the princes gathered behind their father. One of them was larger and had an appearance similar to the king himself, with a tough-looking, muscular, golden body—he stood respectfully, clearly trying to look kingly and impressive. Next to him was his brother: a much smaller lion with dark brown fur who was not even trying to hide his boredom as he pawed at the ground absently. The both of them looked only a bit older than herself. She stood watching them inquisitively, not aware that it was considered rude to stare. After several moments, the smaller lion, looking up from his pawing, gazed back… before sending her a small smile. Shetani, frightened, retreated instinctively behind her mother's foreleg.

"… Well, I've heard so much about you from Roho. It's nice to finally meet you and your little cub. You'll fit right in and we are very welcome to have you here."

Shetani's mother smiled. "Thank you, my king…" she bowed her head slightly in respect, and the king and her took leave of each other. The princes, however, stayed as their father left…

"Go on, Shetani. The king said you could meet his sons."

Much to her dismay, Shetani was pushed forwards towards them. For several moments she stared down towards the ground, saying nothing.

"… What's wrong, can't you say anything?" The dark lion opined curiously, earning a sharp nudge from his older brother's elbow.

"Hey, it's okay. He means no offense. I'm Mufasa," he beamed and puffed out his chest belligerently, "and you've already met my brother and silly excuse for a prince, Taka." The older cub grabbed Taka and playfully put him in a headlock, smiles across both their faces as the two briefly tussled.

"So, what's your name?" Taka asked brightly, not hindered by her apparent shyness.

"… Shetani…" she responded as quietly as she could.

"Shetani? Doesn't that mean 'devil'?" he offered brightly, attempting to start conversation.

"Oh, shut up, Taka. What do you know?"

"More than you, peabrain. Grrr!"

Shetani watched the two awkwardly as they play fought, secretly wanting to leave. She backed up and batted at her mother's leg, her discreet way of asking to go. The two brothers didn't notice this until Mufasa had pinned Taka down, whereupon the two of them faced her and grinned after her already-retreating figure.

"Hey, uh, it was nice meeting you, Shetani!" One of them called out after her, though she wasn't sure which one. Shetani only nodded before yawning again. Today had been a long and weary day—all she wanted to do was sleep: her first night in what would be her home for the rest of her young life… that is, until her exile…

* * *

_Smack!_

Zira's body hit the water with a loud, sickening splash. Water flew about everywhere, swirling and twirling all around. It disoriented her—any attempts to swim were nullified while the currents pulled her as they wished. The lioness, who had always been a weak swimmer anyways, was at their mercy. And they, for their part, were intent on pulling her under. So that was where she went: farther and farther under the water, barely even able to circumvent the flotsam and rubble drifting through and attempting to smother her. Zira struggled against it, but it was only a matter of time. She had no one to rescue her, no one to come to her aid… besides, anyone who dared to enter these crazed waters would surely die. And who would be there for her now?

_Whap!_

The drowning lioness was hit squarely in the forehead by a particularly large piece of wood, practically knocking her out of her senses. She swam about weakly in whichever direction she thought was up, dazed out of her wits and panicking quickly. Water seeped through her pelt, chilling her to the bone as she fought for her life. But the collision of her head with the debris had not helped: in fact, it was making the situation worse. Against her will, and without her conscious thought or recollection, memories were flooding back. Her lost and vagabond mind was leaving her, distantly recalling a part of her past: a part of her past eerily similar to the present. Of course, as usual, the memory brought pain—for, in its bounds, was _him_. For a moment she could almost feel the sinking of teeth around the back of her scruff. An imaginary salvation to pull her out of the torrent. But no, that was merely her mind and senses playing tricks on her, for all of that had happened too long ago… It was all gone.

* * *

"Hey, hey, everyone! Look at scrawny little Stripy, she's scared!"

"Stop it! Please! Just stop it!"

"_Awww_," another voice taunted with a simper, "what are you going to do? Run back to _mommy_?"

"Stop, please! I asked you to!" Shetani curled up by the edges of the local river, shivering and cold as several other cubs splashed water on her. "I can't swim well—leave me alone!"

The other cubs burst out into malicious laughter, only watching and giggling as she fearfully drew back from the torrents of water aimed at her. For a moment she seemed at the edge of tears, angered and sad and only wanting to go home. Sadly, though, her mother and the other lionesses were usually out hunting, leaving her mostly alone with her peers—most of whom were vicious and continually teased her about her looks, the notch in her right ear, her foreign origins, and anything else they could think of. At times like these she hated being there, she hated the pride, and—most of all—she hated herself. After all, if she was better then she wouldn't be picked on. There must have been something wrong with her: she must have been weak if she couldn't swim.

She looked at the cold, rapidly-moving water fearfully, her mother's voice ringing in her ears and playing from the back of her mind.

_You don't even know how to swim yet, Shetani. It's dangerous. Never go into the water without my supervision, at least until you can swim well. Do you understand?_

Of course, it was easier said than done. She didn't want to risk it, and she did want to obey her orders… but the other cubs had different ideas.

"Come on! Are or you too much of a weak little girl?" a particularly arrogant cub called as he tread water. Several moments passed.

Suddenly Shetani felt a sharp tug on her tail, and she found herself not only knocked off her feet, but sailing towards the water. In a moment she had plummeted into it, a deafening splash being heard as her clumsy body collided with the surface. The young cub pawed about with several haphazard, uncoordinated strokes as she was completely submerged, simply trying to get her head back above water. After several moments she succeeded, laughter being the first thing to greet her ears as she took a large, frightened gasp for breath. Her small, lithe body—wet and miserable though it was from the wetness—quickly attempted to find the shore and clamber back out.

"Hahaha, _nice one_, Kiburi!" Another cub cheered enthusiastically, high-fiving his companion as he continued treading water, a disdainful smirk on his features.

"Uh, guys," Shetani stammered through a mouthful of water, "uh, you can—_pfft_—let me out now!"

The cubs only laughed and joked amongst themselves, not paying any attention to her as she struggled and splashed in the water, gradually being pulled away by the current. Of course, she was concerned with nothing but keeping her head above the water. But, had she been calmer and more observant, she would have noticed that she was headed straight for a cataract. A cataract with rocks at the bottom and a fearful drop. Though dangerous by any definition, a weak swimmer like her would surely perish. Frightened by the increasing current, she called out for help again.

"Hello? Help! Hel—" she was cut off by a sudden mouthful of liquid, quickly being pulled under by a rippling, frothy deluge of river water. This time, however, one of the more alert cubs picked up her plea.

"Beetle dung! She's headed out to the drop!"

They suddenly looked around in shock, panicking amongst themselves. Vicious and mean-spirited though they were, the group hadn't exactly wanted to _kill _her. And if nothing was done, then that was surely what would happen.

"What do we do?"

No response. None of them was willing to risk themselves to save a young cub. Until, of course, a yell was heard from on the land.

"Shetani!"

A dark blur raced past them in a frenzy, the figure of the prince just visible as he disappeared behind some grassy vegetation. His tail was the last thing visible as he surged forwards, not looking back. The foliage rustled and his breath was heavy, eyes narrowing as he scanned the river, intent on finding her. For several moments he searched… until a paw shot up above the water.

Without thinking twice, Taka jumped in, paddling through the water as efficiently as he could. The current here was strong enough to forcefully pull even him, and he had to struggle to keep a straight course towards the frightened cub. Indeed, she hadn't even noticed him coming for her yet. As far as she knew, she was drowning already, with no hope of rescue from this. Oh, if only she hadn't gone to the river. If only…

"Shetani! She—" Taka too was cut off by a mouthful of froth, trying to hold back his panic as he continued. His coat was soaked and clinging to him in wetness, the growing tufts of black mane slicked back and flattened against his fur. He shook his head wildly, trying to clear his vision and find the cub again as she sank below the surface. The prince scanned the water, fear growing as he could finally see the merciless drop ahead.

Shetani surfaced one last time, a wild and desperate breath filling her lungs as she padded about, the small tuft of fur on her head flattened and her entire face soaked and clumping with water. Not to mention, of course, her wet little body. The current was at its strongest, sucking her towards her doom… and she had nearly given up. She wasn't sure she would be able to rise again.

Taka, in the meantime, steeled his nerves. Closing his eyes in order to keep the water out of his eyes, he swam straight towards the drop, teeth gritted as he moved towards the dangerous cliff-edge. His paws swung out wildly, propelling him forward. He didn't stop, even as the rushing of the water got louder and he was sure that his fall was imminent…

_Whap!_

His paw struck something furry, and Shetani jerked in surprise. He opened his eyes quickly, his head moving forwards and instinctively gripping the cub in his jaws around the scruff. As soon as he felt the wet bundle in his maw, he turned around and headed for shore as quickly as he could, not sure if he could battle the force of current much longer. His muscles were tiring, and the drop-off was only a short distance away.

Finally he found foothold on a rock, pulling himself up and on to it with all his strength. For several moments he stood on the slippery surface, panting and exhausted… The river rushed all around him, though he did nothing but stand there, chest heaving as he relished the safety of his new refuge. Eventually he set Shetani down so that he could catch his breath better.

Shetani clung to the rock like her life depended on it, afraid for her life and deeply shaken. For a moment she looked up, the sun striking the back of Taka's head and casting him in silhouette. His mane and fur were still wet—he hadn't bothered to shake himself out yet—and she could hear his heart beating wildly from inside his chest. She finally got up the nerve to smile at him, her savior.

"Thank you, Taka." She nuzzled his foreleg mildly, a show of appreciation generally reserved for her mother openly.

"It… was nothing…" he huffed quietly between breaths, also apparently afraid of what had just happened.

"No… it wasn't," she replied simply, her red eyes shining with gratefulness. Taka was silent—she rarely talked this much at one time, even when the two of them and Mufasa were all together. "I thought I would die."

Taka held her there against his leg, an overwhelming feeling of safety borne into her heart as they remained on the rock. All was silent, all was peaceful… until the sound of muddy footsteps broke that silence and instilled disquiet once again. For there, on the shore, the miffed faces and wet bodies of several cubs had gathered in dismay.

"Hey, looks like Prince _Scarface_ saved the day." One of them taunted, motioning towards his recently-wounded left eye.

"Quiet!" Taka roared back, causing Shetani to retreat slightly in fear, "I saw what happened! Now all of you _leave us alone_ before I get my father!"

The cubs growled angrily, but relented, casting spiteful looks at the two of them before scampering off, probably to cause mischief elsewhere. Taka still struggled to catch his breath from his daring rescue, and Shetani watched the figures retreat with a look of odd contempt on her face. Indeed, Taka could get what he wanted, simply because he was royalty. Now that was a strange thing to ponder. For even though Mufasa was more physically powerful than Taka, he still had the entire world under his paw...

_Such power_, she thought, a crooked smile forming on her face as she again looked up at him. Yes indeed, he was so powerful_… _she admired the lion for perhaps the first time. The first of many…

* * *

"Shetani, come here." A calm voice broke through the utter silence and solitude at Pride Rock. The now-adolescent lioness perked up her head and ears, the stripe now fully visible down her forehead and the tuft she had had as a cub now entirely gone. Indeed, she had grown much… and not just physically. For she had grown emotionally towards another with her age as well. She had grown onto Taka. Looking up, she half-expected to see the dashing, mischievous face of her young lover as he smiled at her seductively. But today was something different. His jade eyes were looking at her in solemn seriousness, eyebrows giving her a pleading look.

"Yes. What is it, love?"

She rubbed up against him, tail lashing about and trailing against him softly. She smiled happily, a gesture Taka couldn't help but return. His lips parted and he showed his wide array of teeth, his soft brown fur ruffling as a breeze hit them both. For a moment they stood there quietly… before Shetani suddenly nuzzled him and licked him invitingly behind the ear. Taka stiffened in shock.

"You're taunting me, are you not? I try to have a serious conversation and this is what you do…"

Shetani laughed.

"Well, if you don't want me to…" she simpered with a fake apologetic glance.

"No, no. I never said that, dear," he batted her playfully, tail waving about in apparent relaxation. "You're the only one who I can talk to like this anymore… You know, ever since I rescued you that one day… I knew it was you. I mean… I knew that one day it'd be _us_. Do you understand that? Probably not…" he trailed off vaguely, tracing something into the dirt with one of his sharp, outstretched claws.

"Oh no, I understand," she smiled indolently, content to just drink in his lovely, supple form and let him do the talking. He was so good at that…

"But today isn't just our usual small talk. You see, I can… _trust _you… can't I?" He fixed her with a stare that showed her he was serious. Shetani straightened up, unused to the intense light in his eyes.

"Of course. I remember what you said—it's us against the world. It always has been."

"Exactly," he heaved a sigh, "I mean, think about it. I was supposed to be betrothed to Sarafina—I had to fight to get out of that… and of course my scar… and then… well, you know what happened after that. Father died and in his dying moment he named as king Muf… Mufas… … Mufasa…" Taka stuttered the name out awkwardly, as if troubled and uncertain. He looked off into the distance, an odd haziness clear on his features.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" She asked innocently, not quite understanding.

"What's wrong with that?" he repeated. "What do you mean?" He sighed, looking somewhat hurt and sad. He turned himself around, so that both of them were looking at the kingdom from the vantage point of Pride Rock.

"… Do you see that, Shetani?"

"Yes."

"Well…" he shrunk back, as though ashamed, "I'm just… tired of being second place. Don't you think?"

"If you really feel that way…" she shrugged, "you're first to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"_I know_…" Taka huffed. "I know… I just… All my life I've had nothing, been no one. Mufasa was always the strongest, the best at everything. I don't know if anyone but you sees or understands that… but I think I would like a shot at the kingdom." He paused, unsure of how to finish his statement.

"How'd you feel about becoming queen?"

"I think it would be rather nice, actually," Shetani smiled, a glint coming into her red eyes. "And you're absolutely right, dear. If you think that's what's best for us, then I'll go along with you until the end."

"Yes, but…" Taka sighed, distracted as Shetani's tail brushed under his chin, "at this point it would involve…"

"Involve what? I'm ready."

Taka gulped. "… Killing him…"

Shetani froze and took a step back, suddenly hesitant.

"Are you sure about that? Isn't there another way?"

"That's the only way," he affirmed firmly, dreading that it had come to this. For a moment all he did was stare at her desperately, dark-rimmed eyes seemingly searching the depths of her soul, gauging her. Alas, she had changed much these past months—especially around him. Had he asked before, she would have declined for sure. But things had changed: her mother had died, his father… what more would one death be?

Zira sighed, looking at him with her blood-red eyes. Eyes the same hue as the blood that would be spilled so soon. She looked at her love with fear, and then back at the kingdom. The kingdom which could be theirs…

"Alright. I'm in."

* * *

Zira remained still under the surface of the river, the last tendrils of memory fading along with her consciousness. Her lungs burned, while her body was already stiff and chilled from the water and the lack of oxygen. The dam breakage had stopped raging, and the torrent was nearing its end… but it was too late. She only had seconds to live. And how fitting, how convenient that her memories would end there. At the very place that had started it all. The place where she had first lost her innocence. From there, of course, it was only a downhill trek.

Of course, had she been more aware in her last moments, she would have been even more grateful that it hadn't gone further, to the days after Taka's death. For the nightmares plagued her enough during the ends of her empty life: she didn't need to relive them one final time. She didn't need to relive the horror as she found her mate behind a rock, dead and mutilated. She didn't need to see the limbs twisted and lacerated beyond recognition, nor the blood spilled copiously across the ground as he stared lifelessly into space, unseeing as his face was frozen stiff into an expression of pure terror. And most of all, she didn't need to remember her own desperate screams as she begged and pleaded for him to wake up—her desperation as she tried to kill Simba in revenge, failed, and renamed herself Zira in light of her hatred. The wounds were still fresh, always fresh: why open them yet again?

And of course, it had all ended in this. Her own self drowned in the same river she had almost perished in growing up—albeit a different part of it. Her mate dead only months after they had killed his brother. Was it fate? Nature's twisted sense of justice? The force of some divine power? She didn't know, nor had she thought about it much. Those final days had been a twisted nightmare.

Finally her heart ceased to pulse, her waterlogged body sinking towards the muddy bottom of the river. Soon it would dry up, and the vultures would pick it apart. There would be no burial for her, no mourning. That was simply it—her relatives had abandoned her, leaving her to die with her sole purpose in life unfulfilled. It was like an empty void consuming her, and it was something she could not bear.

Or at least she thought she couldn't. She had failed in her earthly endeavors, dying hated and feared by nearly all. She only had one being left to love her, one left to appreciate her—in death, if nothing else, she would be reunited.

And surely enough, the first thing she saw as she succumbed was _him_… just as he appeared in her nightmares, her memories… only this time she was there as well, embracing him in a hug, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Taka… I failed you. All my efforts came to nothing."

He withdrew and looked at her, genuine sadness in his eyes. He looked at the earth, so small and far below. All of it dust and ashes… except for the lioness' spirit in his arms. They could have had so much time together, himself just being happy with her. But they had died disgraced, driven into desperation by want of a kingdom which was only taken from them in the end. If only he had learned before it was too late.

"No, Zira… No." He whispered, looking downwards in shame... "It _all _came to nothing."

* * *

_I couldn't really think of a better ending. I typed this up quickly and didn't reread as much of the end as much as I should have. x) I was in a rush because I actually wrote this for a prompt on MLK - how Zira met Scar. Of course, it has to be about 600 words less (darn impossible word limits -.-'), so I put it up here a bit before the due date (Monday). So if you see any problems or have any tips on what to cut, then leave a review and don't keep your mouth shut! XD (Also leave one if you liked it too ;]) In any case, wish me luck when I submit this - maybe this time I'll get first. :p_

_EDIT: Maybe = yes this time, it looks like... I tied for first place. XD I even got a nice banner to prove it! :D I also have to admit that my writing of this for MLK was convenient because I already had an idea to write this... I drew some of my original inspiration from the Youtube video "Zira big tribute" by mariutunio. Go check it out, guys!_

_Buenas noches, y vayan con Dios! :D_

_Twin (:_


End file.
